Happily Ever After
by ForbiddenSweets
Summary: "Then we'll all have a happy end, you hear?"


I'm still planning out Chapter 7 of my on-going Dargumi fanfic. Sorry for the wait, but I felt the need to write something separate about them, regarding the finale.  
>This is really short but... Hope you enjoy! Sorry if it's a bit... Un-smooth? LOL! And abrupt? I wrote this all in one, quick, rushed go! Sorry! I had to write something!<p>

**I HAD TO.**

**Rated T just in case. dat language...**

* * *

><p><em>If I can take them all out... Then I can... I can turn back! I can turn back to who I really am!<em>

Daryl was seated and ready for battle in his new Gespent, and right before his eyes, there they were! _The enemy!_

"FUNERAL PARLOR! IT'S TIME WE SETTLE THIS!" Daryl bellowed, confident that nothing could stop him this time. _This time!... I WON'T LOSE!_

They charged towards each other with a strong killing intent taking over the atmosphere. However, something unexpected had occurred. Daryl didn't know what happened, but suddenly, the other endlaves around him started to crystallize. _The cancer? What is this...? _He realized that they had also begun to shut down, including Ayase's endlave.

He began to burst out, maniacally laughing, "Hahahaha! NOTHING CAN STOP ME!"

However, Argo began to shoot at him and his comrades. Meanwhile, Ayase decided to connect to her endlave using a cable. Tsugumi planned on manually controlling her endlave while Ayase bombarded Daryl with her pod.

"I WON'T STOP... _UNTIL I'VE BUTCHERED THEM ALL!_"

Rowan pleaded, "Daryl! Please! Stop! We haven't finished testing that yet– !"

Ayase flew towards Daryl, Tsugumi closely following her with her endlave. Daryl used his void to put up a barrier, completely negating their advances. However, he heard her.

He heard her voice.

_...Runt? Yes... That's right... If I take her out!... I CAN BE ME AGAIN! IF I CAN TAKE HER OUT!... I CAN FORGET THESE FEELINGS! THESE EMOTIONS!_

"That voice... So _you _are here too!"

Tsugumi and Ayase charged towards Daryl once more, who still had his barrier up.

"That's right... If I take you out, I can be me again!" He screamed.

"Not if we fry you first, _sprout!_" Tsugumi yelled back, intent on killing him as well.

_It's because of her..._ _It's because of her I feel this way! It's because of this stupid, god-damned runt I have these emotions!_

"If I take you out... I CAN BE KILL 'EM ALL DARYL AGAIN! ME! MYSELF!" Daryl yelled, madly shooting them. _That's right. Killing her will solve everything, right? _

It was because of her that Daryl had learned about kindness. It was because of her he felt this emotion... _Love_. And he hated himself for it. He hated her for it. She had caused him to grow soft. Daryl faced the fact: he had grown attached to her. All the times he could not shoot, it was because she had shown him these things. He thought... He thought that if, _maybe_, maybe if he killed her, he could be himself again, the only way he had ever known himself. He was a killer. He was a murderer.

He was Kill 'Em All Daryl.

He was not a lovestruck teenage boy, unable to pull the trigger because of some cat-eared girl who had pranced into his life. He was not soft.

He didn't want to feel love.

He didn't want to feel _her _love.

After all his efforts to kill them, Daryl still failed.

He failed to kill her. He couldn't kill her. _Why...? Why does it have to be this way? Why did I have to fail? WHY CAN'T I KILL HER? WHY CAN'T I KILL HER? Why can't I..._

_Who am I? What is wrong with me?_

Daryl didn't care. He didn't care what happened anymore. He didn't care that he had the cancer, crystals beginning to cover up the sides of his face.

All he understood was that he failed. _He failed._

_I couldn't shoot her.._

And everything went black.

* * *

><p>When Daryl awoke, he found himself being dragged by Rowan, his cancer beginning to suddenly vanish. The building was crashing down, and havoc ensued. There was gunfire and who-knows-what. Daryl's eyes flashed open, and he gazed up at Rowan confused.<p>

"W-Wha?"

Suddenly, Rowan shoved Daryl into the elevator, his back slamming against the wall.

"If you ever get another chance, be nicer to others! Deep down... You were a good kid, Daryl!"

Daryl's eyes widened when he realized what Rowan was about to do. Rowan smiled one last time, and the doors began to close him in. Daryl frantically dashed towards the doors. However, he was too late. He could hear the gunfire from outside. Rowan was dead. _Rowan died._

_What have I done?..._

Daryl sank down onto his knees, unable to move, shocked by what had just happened. Rowan had just sacrificed his life for him.

"_If you ever get another chance, be nicer to others! Deep down... You were a good kid, Daryl!"_

His words echoed throughout his head over and over again. _If I ever get another chance...? Who would... Who would give me another chance? Who would be that kind?_

Daryl's eyes widened, finally realizing that there was _someone_ that kind out there. His thoughts flashed to images of that "runt".

_The runt...? I wonder... would she really?_

However, Daryl was snapped out of his thoughts with the feeling of someone dragging him out of the elevator.

* * *

><p>Daryl was taken in captive by the UN, but he was released soon afterwords, thinking that he wasn't a threat since he was so young and injured. His wounds quickly healed, and they removed the replacement for his void off of his heart. He returned to his home with a clear goal in his mind. Japan quickly recovered in only a few years. Everyone was happily walking around, laughing, jumping, running, doing the things they used to do. However, Daryl didn't have time for such recreational activities.<p>

He wanted to see her. There were so many things he wanted to tell her, to apologize for, and many other things. Then, in the distance, he spotted her. Her long, flowing violet hair. Her unique, yet attractive, cat ears. It was her without a doubt.

Daryl calmly tried to approach her. However, he quickly lost his courage and tried to brush her off, unable to bring himself to get her attention, afraid that she may shun him. It felt as if time itself had stopped for them. He casually walked past her as if they had never met. _Shit... I can't do it. Maybe I'll try again another day?..._

However, instead, he felt a light tug on the back of his black blouse. He turned around to see the girl he was so anxious to see earlier. The girl he _didn't_ want to see. When she recognized who he was, her eyes instantly widened. Was it fear? Disgust? He couldn't tell. Daryl was somewhat surprised himself.

Daryl managed to open and say, "Y-You...? It's been a while..."

Tsugumi reluctantly nodded, "Y-Yeah..." She looked down at the ground, shifting her weight back and forth, trying to find the right words to say. She looked up at Daryl with a determined look on her face, "Um... About back then!– "

"I'm sorry." Daryl said, quickly cutting her off.

"E-Eh?..."

"I guess...I was just... running away." Daryl admitted, nervously rubbing the back of his head. He laughed, slightly blushing, "I guess I really am a weakling."

However, instead of being angry like Daryl had predicted, she giggled, "Yep! You're a real weakling!" She continued, "I guess I'm sorry, too. I guess all of it kind of happened in the spur of the moment. I guess you had your own circumstances too... I'm not one to judge so!..."

Tsugumi held out her hand, "Apology accepted?"

"Apology accepted." Daryl smiled, taking her hand into his. They shook hands, something Daryl probably wouldn't have been able to do if it weren't for her.

He waited for her to say something, but Tsugumi didn't say anything. Instead, she just smiled.

She smiled at him. A genuine, wide, smile.

To others, it may just seem that she was really happy. However, to Daryl, it was like an embodiment of all the kindness that she had ever shown him.

All he could do was smile back.

All he could do was genuinely smile for the first time in his life after a long, long road of suffering and hardships.

And they spent many more happy days together. They went to the beach, they went to the park, they even started to live together. They put aside their differences, and Daryl even learned to get along with the other Funeral Parlor members. Although Ayase wasn't very accepting of him at first, Tsugumi constantly kept backing him up, insisting that he was actually a really nice guy. They laughed together, and they cried together. They celebrated their birthdays together. They smiled together.

He accepted her love.

He accepted her kindness.

And he didn't regret it one bit.

Not once.

And it was _truly_ a _happy end_.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just my Dargumi-obsessed mind at work.<strong>

**GOD. GIVE ME MY DARGUMI OVA NOW PLS.**


End file.
